


What is in a Kiss?

by iamdkscully



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is not always just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is in a Kiss?

Sometimes a perfect moment is a soft warm kiss meant not to excite but to reassure. A moment to affirm your love and devotion. A time to remind her that despite her fears, you will always be her rock, her lodestar, her second chance at happiness. The one who will ease the pain of the past, hold her in the present, and give her a future full of warm smiles and sparkling blue eyes.

 


End file.
